


Thief

by Greybin (TyunnieBFF)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adorable, Adorable Huening Kai, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Cute, Cute Huening Kai, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned TXT Ensemble, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Kang Taehyun, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sweetheart Huening Kai, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Huening Kai, Whipped Kang Taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyunnieBFF/pseuds/Greybin
Summary: {5 +1}5 Things Taehyun Stole From Hyuka & The 1 Thing That He Already OwnsJust Tyunning being fluffy lovebirds
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 26
Kudos: 183





	Thief

Kang Taehyun is such a thief!

Hueningkai is allowed to say that much at least after all he's been through from trainee days till the current time. That little shit be doing all the things that tugs his heartstrings into playing a melody dedicated to him and only him. 

When did this little fiasco in his heart started? He may never know. 

For Hueningkai, Taehyun all but strolled into his life on one fine day, all decked out with his adorable huge eyes and perfect nose along with that charming voice that puts angels at disgrace, and he decided to barge his way into Hyuka's poor weak heart and wreak havoc each time he smiles just because he can.

Not only that, the little princess also thinks he could take whatever he wants from Hueningkai whenever he wants it and at his convenience. And Hueningkai, being the weak human he is for (1) Kang Taehyun, lets him get away with it each. freaking. time

1\. {Food}

"Wait who took my yogurt!?" Hueningkai screeches throughout the dorm looking like he was ready to commit murder. "Not me! I saw Taehyun took it!" Yeonjun supplies while his eyes still glued to the show on their television. 

Hyuka groans, sure Taehyun wasn’t much of an eater, he would sometimes sit out of meals because he wasn’t feeling it. But that’s because he is a huge snacker, always snacking on the treats they have at the dorms, and most if not all the time, those snacks are Hueningkai’s. 

"Aaahhhh Taehyun!!" His gaze softens as he starts to whine, marching over to their shared room, he slams the door open to see-Yup that's Taehyun with his last tub of yogurt, eating it away as his eyes focused on the laptop in his lap. He smiled and put up his hand with a "Yo" to acknowledge Hyuka's presence.

"Taehyun ah why do you keep taking my food?!!" he exclaims, ready to tackle the other. Taehyun slides the laptop off his lap and lets the younger one jump onto him, thankfully he didn't spill the yogurt but now he has a lap full of Hueningkai, a sulky Hueningkai to be exact "At least ask for it first!" he adds, pouting his lips sulkily making Taehyun giggled at him.

"Is there a possibility of you saying no?"

"Probably not-"

A spoon is shoved into his mouth, the sweetness of mango flavoured yogurt dominates his taste buds. "Then why do I need to ask…." Taehyun uses his finger to wipe a little bit of yogurt at the edge of Hueningkai's lips, the slightly younger boy seemed to shut down at the touch and completely malfunctioned when Taehyun licks it off his finger, smirking at Hyuka.

“...If you are just going to say yes anyway?”

He knows damn well what he's doing, that little shit nearly gave him a stroke. Hueningkai gets up and inches away and he hopes to good Taehyun doesn’t question the obvious redness on his cheeks. “You’re so cute Hyuka” Taehyun exclaims and holds out another spoonful of yogurt at him. 

Hueningkai accepted it, but he did not drop his sulky face, even going as far as to cross his arms “Ask me first before taking my snacks” he grumbles, unaware at how Taehyun melted at the cuteness of it all. 

“I’ll think about it”

“Taehyun!!”

“Fine, I’ll _consider_ asking”

He really didn’t

2\. {Clothes}

One thing about being in a group and sharing the same closet space is that at some point, everyone is going to be wearing each other’s clothes. What makes the difference is their sizes and preferences. 

Yeonjun rarely takes someone else’s clothing because he likes his own clothes and the same goes for Beomgyu. Soobin can’t really wear anyone else’s clothes cause it won’t fit him, he can fit in Hyuka’s but the younger’s clothing is far from his taste. So when Hueningkai sees any of his hoodie going missing, he knows exactly who had taken them.

The hawaiian boy looked through hangers of hoodies and shirts but to no avail could not find a particular red hoodie. He groans, opting to just go with another hoodie. Hueningkai entered their practice room to see Taehyun finishing recording on his phone. He tosses the hood of the hoodie back to reveal his orange hair.

And just as Hyuka had expected, that bright red hoodie Taehyun was pretty much drowning in was his. “Hi Hyuka, ready for practice?” he looks up from his phone, smiling brightly at Hueningkai. _God why does he have to be so cute?!? My heart can’t take this!!_

With a deep breath, Hueningkai approached the boy and stared him down (Thank god for his height!) with an exaggerated serious face, Taehyun stares back at him, face seemingly unfazed but the maknae knows him well enough to know he’s holding back a guffaw with how much his eyes are shaking. 

“My hoodie again? This red one too? Sheesh Hyun! You’re taking all my clothes!” he starts, throwing his arms around dramatically which was the tipping point for Taehyun, the smaller boy burst into fits of laughter. And that sound was one of Hyuka’s favourite music in life. 

“I swear, what am I gonna wear if you take them all?”

“You can always take mine” 

Hueningkai cheered internally for not squeaking at that, “Hyun, I wouldn’t fit in yours” he reasoned and the other gasps, now pouting at him and it was ecking adorable. With that new orange hair, in his red hoodie that’s two sizes too big so his hands are poking out from the tip like sweater paws and it goes all the way down to his thighs, arms crossed as he tried to look mad.

“Are you calling me small bean pole?” 

“Are you not small smarty pants?”

“Why you-!” Taehyun bolts at him and thankfully Hyuka is quick enough (for ONCE) to sprint away in time. The other continued to chase him and there’s no way Hueningkai can go against Taehyun’s speed and stamina so he was caught, read: tackled to the ground. “Who’s small now punk?”

“It’s what makes you look adorable in my hoodie tho” the words slipped out of his mouth before he could bite his tongue. But to see Taehyun’s face flush bright red in flustered was a rare sight so it was worth embarrassing himself. 

“But seriously tho, I’m gonna run out of clothes” 

“Then do your damn laundry Huening”

“Why me?! You’re the one who’s always wearing it!”

Actually, Taehyun did do his laundry for him a lot of times that he’d like to admit so he can’t complain much.

3\. {Plushies}

Hueningkai loves his plushies, he treasures every single one of his dolls. Some are more special than others, ones that he received as gifts from family and friends and some are just the cute ones he couldn’t resist not buying. 

Although they are piled on the bunk underneath his top bunk in one huge pile, he’s always had this sixth sense where he could just _TELL_ when his plushies are missing. Like right now, he rummaged through the many stuffed dolls, sighing stressfully when he confirmed Bongie and Hae are missing.

Still, he has an idea who is the culprit. If it was the same culprit from the last couple times that is.

Hueningkai steps into the living room, shaking his head as he darts around in an attempt to find one particular boy. His breath hitched when he saw the figure laid across the floor, asleep with Bongie as his pillow and Hae wrapped tightly in his arms.

Taehyun looks so pretty when he sleeps, he looks pretty all the time but there’s just something about the way his bangs rests on his forehead with those eyelids closed shut (that’s new, it's usually half closed) and the way his chest rises and falls in a calm rhythm that just screams ethereal. 

Soobin pops up from behind, nearly startling Hueningkai, “why is-Nevermind, can you carry him to his bed Hyuka? I can do it if you-” Soobin didn’t need to finish the sentence, the maknae is already stepping his way over, easily picking up the smaller boy bridle style. 

He carefully carries Taehyun to their shared room, stopping in his tracks when Taehyun snuggled into his chest. Hae was still tucked in his arms and Hyuka thanked the heavens for giving him the strength to hold back this urgent need to scream at this cuteness overload that is bound to question his cutie maknae title.

When he gets there though, he realizes (a) Taehyun sleeps in the other top bunk and (b) He is not strong enough to hoist him up. So Hueningkai laid him in Yeonjun's bed, it's fascinating how he is able to sleep through that when all things considered, Hyuka was not very graceful as he was careful. 

"Mmmh….you forgot the other one…." Taehyun mumbled. Causing Hueningkai to jump, "You're awake?!" his legs feel like jelly at the possibility. Was Taehyun awake the whole time?!?

"Just barely…..nap with me NingNing" he trails, making grabby hands at Hueningkai, Taehyun' eyelids drooping from sleepiness. _Huh...he's really tired…._ this is unusual….

"You kidnapped my plushies, why should I?" he says, but his mistake was when we decided to look at Taehyun who is now pulling a kicked puppy face, sad and rejected and _Oh god is he going to cry-_

"No no Hyunnie no! Hey hey I'm getting in!" He slides himself next to Taehyun. Being the bigger person, he adjusted so that they could both fit in the single bottom bunk. But that means having Taehyun squished against him. "Hey….hey….is there something wrong...why are you crying?"

"I'm so tired Hyuka" 

His sound is so small, so fragile, Hueningkai wants nothing more than to hug and keep him comforted, and that he did. Bad days are like this for Taehyun, no wonder the other hyungs didn't see him all day, he was isolating himself to not cause worry. 

They're going to have to talk about this as a group later, but for now, Hyuka wants to make Taehyun feel as safe as possible."Shh….I know Tyun...sleep...I'm not going anywhere okay?" He wipes away the droplets of tears from Taehyun's pretty face. Feeling proud of himself for accomplishing one of the things from his bucket list without freaking out.

Taehyun hugs the doll and rests his head in the crook of Hueningkai's neck, meanwhile one panicked Hueningkai is yelling at himself to stop breathing erratically. His eyes slowly flutter close when Hueningkai starts to hum to the tune of Our summer while playing with his hair with his other hand. _omg omg omg am I REALLY DOING THIS EEEEEEEEEEE!!_

So yeah, it wasn't the first time Taehyun stole his plushie but knowing it serves the younger a little more comfort when things get rough, he won't utter a word.

4\. {Breath}

You see a lot, and by a lot it means millions have said this over and over again, a couple times too in this very story (LEAVE THE FOURTH WALL ALONE). It was practically an engraved fact, Kang Taehyun is a **very** beautiful human.

He has always been a visual since he was in diapers and as he gets older, he gets even more handsome and _EVEN MORE_ dangerous. Hueningkai remembered his first day coming in for practice and basically jaw dropped at the boy's beauty. _He's definitely the visual_ He had thought back then.

But as years progress, he still can't believe Kang Taehyun is **REAL**. Hueningkai knows he's pretty handsome himself but Taehyun was another level kind of handsome. He's that _you-will-stare-at-him-unknowingly-cuz-he's-too-pretty-to-not-look-at_ kind of handsome. 

How can you live with someone for years and still get your breath stolen each time you see them? Hueningkai wishes he knew because it is not good for his heart.

Hueningkai paces around the waiting room, going over his parts again just to be sure when Taehyun steps in with those _damn glasses_ on. Hyuka freezes in his spot, eyes going wide and his brain just decided to shut down and reboot. "Hyuka stop staring it's not polite" Beomgyu teased him which snapped him out of the trance.

He didn't even realize he held his breath. But Soobin came by and plucked the glasses off of Taehyun and Hueningkai kinda wants him to give him back cuz _oh god_ Taehyun with glasses is _something else_.

"Vocal team please standby we are going live in 2 minutes!" A staff yelled, right, they were in the middle of the Fanlive. Not a good time to lose focus, especially after the hard work they put into preparing for this Fanlive. Taehyun smiled at him "Good luck with Dope!" 

That outfit, it fits him so well, Hueningkai doesn't know if he could breathe while looking at Taehyun. So distracted by Taehyun that he did not notice the way Taehyun was blushing at his intense stare and how the other three members were snickering in the background.

"Kai ah!! don't forget to breathe!" Soobin adds and rushes off to his spot while grabbing Taehyun with him. Hueningkai stumbled back in surprise, embarrassment filled him at the knowing grins and giggles from the staff and Yeonjun's smirk.

"Oh god, you are so whipped for him, it's hilarious!"

"S-shut up hyung!"

And he lost his breath again for the uptenth time in the span of 1 hour when Taehyun starts to sing in that melodious voice of his, casting Hueningkai under a spell. Who is he kidding? He **_IS_** whipped. 

5\. {Kisses]

Skinship is his thing, Hyuka concludes that ever since they were placed in the debut team. Hugs and cuddles buddy title owned by him, Hueningkai developed an odd attachment to skinship that he almost never goes a day without at least a side hug from someone. 

But as time passes, there's a new addition to the skinship list. Kisses.

And quite honestly, it did not start from him for once, Yeonjun and Soobin were awfully buddy buddy these days and as always, Yeonjun would try to kiss Soobin every once in a while. It began to spread when Yeonjun tried to kiss Beomgyu for a change, who then later tried to kiss Kai. 

So yes, a little peck on the cheek or the forehead once in a while is fun. The hyungs are sweet for showing their affection, but Kang Taehyun however seems to abuse this privilege.

To the max

Hueningkai is calmly trying to do his math homework when someone hugs him from the back and presses their lips on his left cheeks. From the way he could see bits of orange, there's really no one else but the small all rounder from heaven. Hyuka would choke on air and Taehyun would start cackling at his misery.

"Taehyun!!! Stop doing that!" He cried out, holding his chest. "Do you really want me to tho?" that little shit caught him in a trap. "At least warn me would you?" his body sagged to the side and while making a dragged out whining sound. "My heart can only take so much"

Yet it never does stick with the other.

One time during practice, they flopped to the floor in exhaustion and Hyuka was too fazed to react when Taehyun crawled over to him and planted himself on top of Hyuka. "Hyunniiieeee, get off we're both disgusting" he mumbled out although Taehyun was way too light to even make much of a difference. "You could never be disgusting Ningning" 

And to prove his point, Taehyun leans to nuzzle into Hyuka's neck, this alone nearly sent Hueningkai into cardiac arrest because suddenly everything was too clear, too detailed and his mind was flooded with thoughts of Taehyun. 

But Taehyun didn't stop there, he pulled away only to gently trail kisses all over Hyuka's already red face. Anybody from their managers who are sitting at one corner doing paperwork, to Malibu Trainer and the other members can see what they're doing and Hueningkai wishes the ground would just open up and swallow him whole.

Can he faint? He really wants to faint right now. Blacking out sounds PERFECT.

"H-Hyunnie….everyone is gonna-" But Taehyun shushed him with a peck on the lips, quick, swift and absolutely heavenly. "Let them see, they don't matter, you.." another completely off guard peck "...are _mine_ "

Hueningkai is pretty sure the exact words are: he is ascending. Goodbye world, he can finally die in peace. 

"Ew! Taehyun why are you so much grosser than Yeonjun hyung?" 

"Who do you think he got it from?"

"Hyungs shut up and you two geez tone down the PDA would you"

Taehyun giggled and cuddled the taller boy, Hueningkai who was far too gone in his head to form words simply let his body autopilot and cuddle Taehyun. He hears someone snap a picture and a familiar chuckle from a certain manager hyungnim.

"Ya Daesong oppa! sent me the picture too" Was that their Malibu Trainer? Hueningkai's attention was pried back to Taehyun when the boy peck his jawline, "Attention on me Ningning" he pouts, "Aish, so clingy" he tried to play it off cooly but of course, Taehyun knows better.

"Speak for yourself Ningning~"

+1 {Heart}

It was a little weird at first, he was confused about where they stood with each other. One day Taehyun just declared with his whole chest that Hyuka was his, they didn't do the typical _'I like you'_ exchange, they never talk about whether they are boyfriends or not. 

Hueningkai is Taehyun's, but was Taehyun Hueningkai's?

That day passed just like that, it leaves Hueningkai running around in circles for answers. What are they? Friends? Lovers? Somewhere in between? He can't help but think, what if…..what if he misunderstood it? 

Truthfully, the only reason Hueningkai has never thought to confess or show how he felt was because he was too scared, too terrified of being rejected, of ruining what they have. Too afraid to give away his heart to someone in fear of getting hurt.

But the thing is, he has already given away his heart.

From the moment he knew these fluttering feelings go beyond platonic means, he knew he was doomed because he had already given his heart away on a silver platter for Kang Taehyun. And Taehyun can't be blamed for stealing something he already owns.

Perhaps his overthinking went overboard and it reflected in his actions, he became so hesitant with Taehyun that the other had sat him down one day to get to the bottom of his unusual behavior.

"Ningning did I do something wrong?" when those eyes filled with care and worry questioned him, he could not hold back. He laid out his insecurities, his feelings, he laid it all out for Taehyun because more than anything, above everything else

He **trusts** Taehyun

With his thoughts, feelings, secrets and of course, his heart along with his whole being. Heuningkai didn't think he would hold someone on such a high golden pedestal in his life but with Taehyun, there were a lot of firsts. 

And he would never regret it for he believes like the stars in the sky that there's no one else in this world that would complete him like Taehyun, that he would love so deeply like Taehyun.

Once he was done, Hueningkai found himself being embraced by the warmest person ever. Taehyun gently runs his fingers through his fluffy dark hair. He cradles Hueningkai with such gentleness as if Hyuka was something so precious to him. 

In that moment, Hueningkai has never felt so small. Taehyun hums a calming tune to lull Hueningkai to stop crying. 

Wait- _he was crying?_

Taehyun pulls away slightly, he cups Hueningkai's face with his palms, eyes filled with love and adoration as he stares into Hyuka teary ones. "Ningning, listen carefully alright?" His voice is so silky, so many feelings are placed in them. 

"I'm very deeply in love with you Kai Kamal Huening. I love you so much it still feels so surreal to me that you did not push me away when I claimed that you were mine. Oh Ningning, I was always yours, from the day I knew I fell in love with your cute charm and handsome face, you've already claimed my heart as yours" with each word feeling like a dream come true, Hyuka feels like he wants to cry again.

"I'm sorry I made you feel the way you did after that day, I guess, for me...love is simple. If I'm yours then you are mine, naturally as the sun rises in day and the moon in the night. I'm sorry I was foolish to not consider how you felt. And I promise you I will never repeat the same mistake ever again." Hueningkai wants to protest, to tell Taehyun it wasn't his fault that Hyuka felt insecure but it was like Taehyun could read his mind.

"Your feelings are valid Ningning, and you are entitled to them." he is instantly reminded how wise and mature Taehyun can be. "So, we are boyfriends?" he gathers up his voice to ask, Taehyun simply chuckled and pecks him on his nose. 

"We can be that if you want to, or anything else. Like I said, as long as you are mine and I am yours, It doesn't matter to me what our label is." Hueningkai's heart soars at the statement, how did he ever find someone so perfect, so sweet and charming as Taehyun to be his? 

"I love so much my Ningning, more than yesterday, even until tomorrow, forever, as long as time goes on" he says loud and clear and it was all Hueningkai needs to hear as his heart blooms with joy and happiness. "I love you too Taehyunnie, I love you so much" he gasps out. 

They learned their heads, foreheads touching as they lovingly admire each other for as if they've just met and fell in love. Their lips connect and the two of them bask in how amazing it felt, two lips innocently pressed together yet it makes the love between them feel so prominent, so _real_ that it was almost touchable.

There might be a few things Taehyun had stolen from Hueningkai, but he had always owned the boy's heart just as much as Hyuka owns his. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at fluff but I did my best.
> 
> Please leave feedback so that I may improve♡♡♡
> 
> My twitter » @TyunnieBFF


End file.
